Would it work, would it hurt?
by unabletobreathe
Summary: The dance is two days away and Maya doesn't have a date. She finds out Tori does, but it's Campbell. Revenge? But when Maya runs into someone, is it a good idea to take him up on his offer?


**~Intro: It's their sophomore year at Degrassi. Zig and Tori broke up, and so did Cam and Maya. This is obviously AU.~**

The cold air was blowing on another winter day here in Canada. It was almost the time for Christmas, almost time for break and relaxation. There was one thing before the break though that left the kids excited, and that was the winter SnoBall. Clever right? Dropping the 'w' like it's nothing. Too bad I'm not going to the dance. Dateless and alone. My name is Maya Matlin and tomorrow instead of going out dancing, I will be staying home watching movies.

I was on my way to school with Katie in Marisol's car. She wasn't the best driver in my opinion, but I'd rather not have to take the bus. Nothing against buses and all, I just am not a fan of being in a car or automobile without a buckle and having to share a seat with someone else trying to make small talk because it was ever so awkward.

Watching out the window, I see we're almost there. The snow is falling to the ground and it looks absolutely breathtaking. The only thing that looks imperfect is the roads where all the cars have made muddy tracks on.

We arrived at school; I rose out of the car and got out as soon as possible. I couldn't help to hear Katie call after me, "Maya!" she yelled as I turned my body to face her with a somewhat blankness expression on my face, "Remember that I'm staying late after school, so ask if you can get a ride with or friend otherwise you have to wait for me to finish. That, or take the bus." She said walking next to me now. We started to walk into the school, "why can't you bring me home and come back?" I pestered, I really didn't want to ask my friends for a ride, I would feel bad, and bad enough as it is I only have three friends, but only one I would ever ask.

"I can't, I'm just helping Marisol with some student president things since I'm out of office. She's not entirely sure what to do and Fiona's gone. I have to help, Maya. I'm sorry." said Katie with one of her sympathetic smiles on her face.

"I'll let you know at lunch, okay?" my voice sounded more angry than neutral. I walked faster than Katie in trying to escape another statement from here telling me I have an attitude or something along the lines.

Reaching the halls, there was no sign of Zig, Tristan, or Tori. I was a small fish in a huge fish bowl, like always, making my way to my locker. Arriving there, I opened it up and stuffed my coat, and my books inside. I was just fine until there was a noise that startled me.

It was Tori.

"Hey there chicky! You look fab-u-lous today!" Tori had the brightest smile on her face. I was confused with her. I thought we were slowly gaining our friendship back because of me kissing Zig at Battle of the Bands by accident. I had no self control at all, and I apologized for that. It looks like she forgave me more overnight. That or she found someone new.

"Hey Tor. Someone seems happy today." I replied not thanking her for the compliment until I knew what was up with her happiness today.

"I am happy, the happiest!" She said shrieking. This was the kind of Tori I was not a fan of, but at least it doesn't seem that she hates me. Yippee. "Oh that's great, Tori. Who or what made you in this mood?" I replied, curious as ever.

She gave me a smile that meant that I should know. "It's a who, a boy. I'm over Zig; totes over him so don't guess that. He's in our French. Start's with a C and is a hockey player who asked me to the dance!" He smile made it seem like she was ready to jump up and down while in the process of screaming.

Her details were simple, and I knew exactly who she was talking about. Campbell. Why did she choose him out of all people? Revenge sounds more like it. She knew Campbell broke up with me on reasons we're just too different. But her? Her? Out of all people, she wasn't different to him? Yeah right. Good going, Cam.

I didn't realize I was still talking to myself in my head without replying to Tori until she gave me a confused face.

"I was thinking, sorry. His name happens to rhyme with Jam and my ex?" I said with no thought filter. My hands moved onto my hips. I looked like I was in a really pissy mood, which now could prove that I was all along this morning.

"I'm sorry Maya, you kissed Zig. My boyfriend last year. I forgave you for that and moved on. Cam, on the other hand likes me. Me, Maya. Not you anymore." Tori said without having one care in the world about my feelings. "Look, I'm sorry it came out of my mouth that way. I didn't really practice how to tell you." she said looking down then back up at me. I could see that in her eyes, she was sorry. I was sorry too.

That all of this happened.

"Its fine, Tori. I understand. Cam moved on. I moved on. He's all yours. Have fun at the dance." I turned around and started heading towards French class where I would see my lovely old boyfriend being all lovey dovey with Tori.

Tori caught up with me and asked me who I was going to the dance with. I casually said no one and ignored her the rest of the way. I'm not sure, but I think she was trying to tell me how to get a guy in two days. Like that'll help, Tor.

* * *

After class, I made sure I was the first one out. Just like I thought, Cam joined Tori and Tristan's table. She was all over him, and he didn't push her away. It's not like I cared, but my feelings for Cam were still there. Trying to escape and leave forever, but instead holding onto my heart forever like I invited in the pain.

Turning the hall, I bumped into someone, Zig. His face was bright, and smile was wide. "Maya, hey. Fancy meeting you here." said Zig as he turned himself to walk with me.

"Fancy? It's school." I replied while I kept walking to my next class.

See, Zig still liked me after we kissed. He would act weird in the halls; he would try his best to get next to me. That boy would even go out of his way in band practice for WhisperHug to talk to me. Oh Boy.

"I know, I shouldn't have said that." He said, "So, Maya, we need to talk. Like about, who you're going to the dance with."

I looked over at him and he had that smile plastered on his face from when I bumped into him. What's going on in his head? I've always wondered what he's thinking, and yet I'll never know.

"Zig, is this your way of asking me? Because you know I can't do that to Tori."

Zig's smile turned into a frown.

"Who cares about Tori? From what I heard she's going with Cam. Your old boyfriend, Maya." he said, "Please, give me one chance Maya. I need to make it up to you. Please, go to the dance with me?" He asked, looking like he would never give up until I said yes. Zig normally didn't seem like that kind of person, but today something with him seemed different.

My head was spinning. He had a point about Tori, but I couldn't. My thoughts processed, and soon utter rage because of Tori and Cam came to me. I hated that Tori did that to me, I know I screwed up but it was an accident. Tori's wasn't an accident.

I stopped in the hallway and turned to Zig. "Fine, I will go with you. Talk details at lunch, I guess if there are any details to go over." I said, smiling shyly while his face lit up like a kid with a cookie.

This made it a plan then. I was going to the SnoBall with _Zig Novak_.


End file.
